Phantom Rebirth
by Discordant Night
Summary: When Danny Fenton accidentally activates his parent's ghost portal, his best friend Sam dives into the machine to save him. When the ectoplasmic dust settles, the pair have new identities: Danny Phantom and Samantha Shade! Will the pair become heroes with their newfound powers, or live long enough to see themselves become the villains? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: The Making of a Legend

_**Hey everybody, it's Discordant Night here.**_

 _ **This is an Alternate Universe fanfiction over Danny Phantom, co-authored by Cup 'O Tea Hatter. If you like this first chapter, stay tuned for more, or go check out her stories! I'll be uploading as often as possible, but since her and I are on opposite sides of the world, it's a little hard to communicate efficiently. Anywho, if you liked it, fave and follow, and dont forget to review!**_

* * *

 **One**

 **Danny**

"Ghosts, How I hate them."

I guess I should explain.

"My parents, Jack and Maddy Fenton, are 'professional' ghost hunters. (Ironically, with that being said, I don't think they could catch a ghost if it was living under their own roof.) All their spare time is spent building ghost hunting 'weapons' (most of them work, but don't catch ghosts), so much so that my older sister Jazz and I practically raise ourselves. Not to mention, I -"

"Daniel Fenton!"

My mother's voice booms through the house intercom, calling me down to the basement. Sam Manson, my best friend/resident ultra-recyclo vegetarian puts the camera down.

"You think we should see what she needs?" She asks.

I sigh. "We'd better… Dad probably blew up another thermos or something."

Sam shakes her head. "Seriously? How many does that make now?"

I shrug, not caring.

"Ok… Seriously though hasn't he blown up like 50?" Sam asked with a joking tone.

I smile. "Fifty-six, actually. Come on, let's get down there before something else goes wrong."

Sam kinda surprises me everyday now. Her shortly cut black hair is jagged at some bits, almost as if cut my plastic scissors and her dark brown eyes peer at me with curiosity, and a small hint of amusement, "Ok then Fenton, let's go!"

We stand, our chairs pushed back from the table as we make our way down to the basement, which happens to double as my parent's ghost hunting 'lab'.

Once down there I see the blown out fuse of their next big 'Ghost' thing; they say it's a portal to the ghost realm, if you can believe that.

They've been on it for almost 3 months now.

I turn to Sam. "You see any destroyed thermoses down here?"

Sam laughs before shaking her head. "No, but that thing's kinda cool." She spoke whilst pointing to the 'Fenton Portal' or you know whatever they end up calling it (Probably that.)

My mother pokes her head out from the 'portal'. "Why, thank you, Samantha. I'm glad you like it."

"Honey! My hand's stuck!" A pained voice called, unmistakably my dad.

I sigh. "Dad, what the hell?" I say, exasperated.

"Danny!" My father shouts from inside the machine. "First of all, that's not acceptable language. Second, can I help it if the Ecto-Vac decides to suck my hand into the containment unit?"

As you can imagine there was some eye rolling from Sam, and maybe a little from me.

"Samantha, be a dear and hit that switch on the wall over there." My mother points to the far wall, and on it, a big green button. "That should shut down the Ecto-Vac."

"Sure ." Sam replies with the brightest (and fakest) smile she's got, then hits the button.

There's a loud pop, followed by a 'Ha-HAH!' from my father. "Take that, vile Ghost!"

"So, your dad's hands are unstuck."

I nod. "Now if only their brains would get that way too.." I mutter.

"Daniel, we're going to go clean up, so don't touch anything, okay?" My mother, in her blue jumpsuit, glares at me, as if I'm the reason for their constant screw ups.

"Yes, mom." I say sarcastically. (Thank god my mother can't discern between sarcasm and real speak.)

My father exits the portal, leaving the blast-doors open. (Ghost-proof, of course, so I guess you could call them Ghast-Doors.)

"Why don't you go exploring?" Sam jested with a genuine smile.

"A great idea, Sammy!" My father says enthusiastically. "Danny, your girlfriend is a genius!:"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I said at the exact same time as Sam says "I'm not his girlfriend!" I can see the light blush on her cheeks, as I feel my own cheeks burn as well. "And my name is Sam, not Sammy!"

With a wave my parents exit the basement and a sigh escapes my lips. "Great, now all we have to do is replace whatever they broke, then we can go finish our video project."

"Oh, good idea!" Sam exclaims, then runs upstairs again. She comes back down with our video camera, a smile on her black-lipsticked lips. "We can finish it down here."

"Um… Sam…" I say lamely. "You do realize this has to be about our lives, not our parents…"

"Think about it, Danny. Mess around with some of your parent's stuff, maybe invent something of your own, and you'll be cool. Or, even better, if ghosts do exist, and you find them, you'll be famous forever!" Sam bounces, uncharacteristically (is that even a word?) happy.

But I admit she had a point, being remembered for something like that would be awesome, and maybe, just maybe get Pauline to notice me.

"Alright, I have to admit that does sound cool…" I say. "Okay, what should I do?"

Sam's face had a lost in thought expression for a second, thinking about what would make the best impression. Suddenly she smiles, a slow grin creeping across her lips. "The portal."

I blink, lost. "Umm.. Come again?"

"The portal! Think about it, Danny. If the portal does work, then you'll be huge!"

"Sam I really don't think that's a good ide-"

"Oh shush! All you have to do is go inside, maybe look around a little, and see if it works or not. It's simple, and nothing can go wrong!"

I sigh. "Sam, I don't know, but I think you might becoming a bad influence on me."

"You mean you'll do it?" She asks.

I shake my head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah. In, out, done. Got it?"

Sam smiles and points the camera at the portals ghast-doors. "Hop to it, Fenton."

I sigh, then cross to the rack of jumpsuits my father keeps beside the lab table. Pulling one on over my clothes, I turn to Sam. "How do I look?"

Sam looks me once over, then scowls. "Pull your dad's face off of your chest. You look like a sign that says 'Kick me, I'm a nerd!' She does a perfect imitation of Dash, the school bully and football star. "But seriously though. Take it off."

I oblige and tug off the Jack Fenton sticker, tossing it on the ground. "Better?"

"Better."

"Okay. Now for the portal." I take a large breath, then steel myself as I enter through the ghast-doors. It's dark inside the machine, though granted, it is built into my basement.

"I can't see anything in here, Sam!" I call out. " It's like my future in here: bleak, dark, and hopelessly alone."

"Just look for a light switch," Sam calls back. "There should be one in there, and if my memory of your parent's inventions serves me right, it should be on the wall near the back."

I sigh. "Fine, okay." Trekking further into the apparatus, I feel along the walls for anything resembling a button or switch. My hand hits a bunch of wires, so I follow them to the back wall.

"Find anything yet?" Sam calls.

"Hold on, I think I found a switch." I reply. My hand bumps against a raised, round object, and knowing my parent's obsession with buttons, the only thing it could be is a light switch. "I'm going to press it, okay?"

"Go on, Fenton! Stop stalling!"

"Ok, Sam, I'll press it. No need to get snappy…" I take a breath, then without a second thought, slap my hand against the button.

Immense pain courses through my body as the portal lights up, and the last thing I hear is my own screams, mixed with one word.

"DANNY!"

* * *

 ** _So, what did you like, what didnt you like? In any case, go check out Cup 'O Tea Hatter's page. She's got some great stories there!_**

 ** _DN out!_**


	2. Chapter 2: In The Wake of Disaster

_**Hey Guys, it's Discordant Night here. Hatter and I are apologizing in advance for the shortness of this chapter, with a meager 500 words. The next chapter will be longer, though with our own stories to work on, we can't work on Phantom Rebirth as often as we'd like. So, we'll do a double upload today.**_

 _ **Also, replies to the reviewers:**_

 _ **Elnine27, Don't blame me for Sam's eyes. Hatter designed her. But Sam will change a lot during the course of the story.**_

 _ **Harunagoenji19, we'll work on this as often as we can, but like I mentioned, we can't do it all the time.**_

 _ **Jam Master123, glad you like it.**_

 _ **Also, there's a note from Hatter. She said she's too tired to answer you guys directly, but she did say this:**_

(Life is hard, people - Hatter)

* * *

 **Two**

 **(Sam)**

You know those pounding headaches you get after a really long day?

I had one of those when I woke up. Oh, and the fact I was halfway through the floor.

"SHIT!" I swore, as I recalled what I remembered. Ok so, Danny went into the portal. Portal activated. I jumped in after him, and that's where it all goes dark.

I'll actually focus on that later. Right now? I hear you ask? Getting myself out of the floor sounds good.

I looked down at myself to see a see through cloud of what looked like my outfit. With a little focus, I manage to turn myself.. unclear.. and push up out of the ground.

I'm in a black and purple outfit, like something I'd normally wear.. Only this seems to be, well, ghostly, and... cooler. My shirt has become a series of black bandages wrapping my torso, and a sort of half biker's jacket covers my arms and the top half of my chest. It's zipped up halfway, which I guess is pretty cool. I think it makes me look badass, to say the least. Then I look down.

I have on tight black skinny jeans with a few rips; ok those were cool, especially the skulls on the pockets. The black, slightly heeled combat boots were just the right height (because unlike in most heels I didn't fall over the moment I stood up.) That was when I heard it.

It being the small almost unnoticeable sound of a "Woah…." I turned.

Danny is laying on the ground, his head lifted and arms braced as if to push himself up. He's wearing a pair of… Are those tights? They're black and white, a single stripe running diagonally from the waist. His shoes have transfigured into boots as well, but they're somewhat different… Hiking boots, if I had to guess. His shirt is, like his pants, monochrome, but it's solid black with white edges. His hair has gone from jet black to pure white, and if I were to be honest, I'd have to say I rather liked it.

"Um… Sam. Wow… Your hair." Danny chokes out. "It's.. long."

"Huh?" I raise my hand to my head and gasped. My hair was now down to my waist with purple streaks running throughout it. "What the damn _hell?"_ I practically breathed the last word. "Danny? What in the bloody damn world is happening?"

"I-I I don't know…" He stutted, standing up "Why are my gloves white? Why has the colour reversed entirely?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Sam. What the hell happened when I went in the portal?"

"Not. A. Goddamn. Clue." Sam replied bitterly. "I really wanna just be myself again!" A little ring of light appeared around me and I was back to normal. "Ok that was definitely not normal. Danny?"

Danny changed back himself, blinking rapidly "I think we need to get out of here, and maybe call Tucker."

"Agreed." I responded as we ran as fast as we could from the portal, with me picking up my camera as we went up the stairs.

Tucker could explain it. If he couldn't, nobody could.


	3. Chapter 3: Dual Hybrids

_**Hey everyone, Discordant Night and Cup O'Tea Hatter here, back with another chapter. Yes, it's true. We're doing a double upload for Phantom Rebirth.**_

 _ **Anyways, we're sorry for the short chapter earlier. Like, seriously. It was less than 550 words long. But that'll change from now on. Got that? Good.**_

 _ **Hatter is still working on her Artemis Fowl story, Never Trust a Fowl. Check it out, you guys. You'll like it, trust me.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm rambling now. Hatter and I now present Phantom Rebirth, Chapter 3.**_

 _ **No notes from Hatter this time, but I will say this. Last chapter was mostly written by her, so I take no credit for the appearance of the characters, other than Sam's top half of the costume. Anyways, these next few chapters are written by both her and I, so give her some love too.**_

 _ **\- Discordant Night (And Cup O'Tea Hatter)**_

* * *

 **Three**

 **Danny**

"I'm sorry, come again?" Tucker's eyes don't leave his PDA, even after Sam and I tell him our story of what happened in my parent's lab.

Sam sighs. "Tucker, think about it. You of all people should believe us. Danny's parent's lab, huge flash of light, ghost portal, powers! Come on."

Tucker, Amity Park's resident nerd, swivels in his chair to face us. "Okay, say I do believe you. How the hell would you get these 'powers'?"

Sam thrusts her camera into Tucker's face. "I was recording when Danny went into the portal. I'm not sure, but maybe it's still on there."

Tucker sighs and takes the camera. "Everyone knows that you can't see ghosts on camera, Sam, but if it'll make you happy, then fine. " He hooks up his PDA to his computer, then connects the camera to his PDA. "Hmm.. move this, open that.. Whoa, delete that!"

Sam raises her eyebrows. "Is that what I think it is, Tuck?"

I look over Tucker's shoulder; the item in question is an old video of us, doing… stupid stuff. "Nah," I say. "Just Tuck and I going full retard."

Sam laughs behind her hand. "When do you not?" She says with a smile.

I'm about to retort when Tucker shoots up from his chair, grabs a pointer from his bed and turns on the projector overhead. The video stream from Sam's camera forms on the far wall, showing myself at our kitchen table.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Fenton, and this is my life video project for Lancer's homeroom." My voice echoes from the speakers in the corner of Tucker's room, put there for online gaming. "Let's start with what my parents do for a living. And before we get to that, I have just one thing to say: Ghosts. How I hate them."

"You can fast forward through that," Sam tells the geek. "We were in the basement when it happened."

"Well duh," Tucker says, but fast forwards through anyways. When he gets to the section with myself in the jumpsuit, he stops. "Whoa, look at that! Danny looks like a target!"

"Ha-ha, very funny Tucker." I say. "Just get on with it."

The video plays again.

"Pull your dad's face off your chest, you look like a sign that says 'Kick me, I'm a nerd!'" Sam says in the video. "But seriously, take it off."

"Better?" Video-me says.

"Better."

"You can skip the next few minutes. All we need is after Danny goes into the portal."

"Right. "

Once more Tucker fast forwards the video, stopping a minute and a half after I enter the portal.

"Hold on, I think I found a switch! I'm gonna press it, okay?" Me again, but softer.

Five seconds after my voice the portal lights, a green and black vortex in the area between the ghast doors. My voice, distorted and pained, lets out a wail of agony inside the portal.

"DANNY!"

The camera drops as Sam dives into the swirling vortex, her screams mixing with mine. Static fills the screen, white and black pixels accompanying an incessant buzzing.

"Well, that was exciting," Sam says. "But what about our powers?!"

"Hold on, Sam," Tucker says shortly. "Let me see if I can get the video back. The electromagnetic pulse of the portal's activation probably knocked out the feed." He taps out a series of commands on his PDA, wiggles a few wires, then presses a couple keys. The video comes back, slowly at first, then in full focus.

"What the…." Tucker breathes, his eyes on the video feed. "Is that… Sam?"

Sam is crawling out of the portal, with my body in tow. We're both glowing, myself with a dull green aura and Sam with a dark purple. Our auras pulse in time, then slowly fade. "Dammit Danny." She says with a huff. "Always getting us into trouble." She drops my body, then takes two steps before her eyes shoot open. "Aww, crap."

Sam's eyes close as she topples forward, her legs sinking into the concrete. Her clothes flicker, changing from her normal, punk-goth outfit to her ghost attire, her hair lengthening until it pools together on the floor. While her hair grows it changes color, magenta strands fusing with her hair to create deep purple streaks. Bandages materialize before wrapping themselves around Sam's chest, her top disappearing beneath. A jacket forms around the bandages, which stain black as the jacket zips itself up halfway, her midriff bared as the jacket's bottom half disappears.

Black skinny jeans form over her skirt, the skirt dissolving into thin air as the pants form to her figure, small rips in the fabric here and there. I blush, my thoughts going back to my father's words about Sam. Finally, small silver skulls form in the corner of the pockets, a finishing touch that makes her look more badass than ever.

My attention goes to my body, lying on the ground a few feet from Sam. My hair, while unchanged in length, has turned snow white. My shirt is pitch black, with white borders an eighth of an inch wide. My pants have become tights, black and white with a single stripe running from my left hip to my right ankle. Black, almost void-like hiking boots have replaced my shoes, while white gloves cover my hands and wrists, up to half of my forearm.

"No fair!" I say. "Why does Sam get the cooler outfit?"

Tucker fast forwards the video to the sequence in which Sam wakes, all in all a ten minute gap. When Sam goes… clear… he gasps, and when we change back to ourselves, clothes and all, he's speechless.

"Well…. Looks like you guys do have powers…" Tucker says at last. "Interesting…"

"But why?" Sam and I ask in unison.

"Well," Tucker says slowly. "The only explanation I can think of is that when you activated the ghost portal, Danny, your DNA was mixed with some ghost DNA, causing you to become a sort of half-ghost, half-human hybrid. When Sam dove in to save you, her DNA was affected too, only to what degree we don't know. It's likely that you both are now half ghost, able to switch between your ghost and human forms at will. If that's the case, you two should have much more than just a new look everytime you go ghost. "

"What do you mean?" Sam says. "Like, actual ghost powers or something?"

"In short? Yes. Judging by the way you sank into the ground, I'd say intangibility is a valid assumption for one, along with invisibility, because why the hell not? All the good ghost stories have invisible ghosts." Tucker leans back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head.

"You look pleased with yourself, Tuck." I say. "Care to tell us why?"

"Only because I see the potential for you two that you two don't." He says cryptically.

"Umm… what?" Sam says. Her eyes were unfocused.

"Potential. You could protect Amity Park!" Tucker was suddenly excited. "You know like superheroes? I bet you'd even get a fandom." The last couple of words were uttered in a sort of awe.

"Tuck, I don't think that would be a very good ide-" I began but I was interrupted, before I finished speaking.

"I love it."

I knew I had a surprised expression on my face, I felt it.

Tucker had one too. "W-what?" He stuttered out, staring at Sam with shock, and disbelief.

"I, quote on quote said. I. Love. It. The fighting crime thing sounds awesome." Sam spoke and smiled.

Ok, my rascal best friend did not just say that my 'Techno' Geek other best friend's idea was cool? The universe was totally trolling us.

Like seriously.

* * *

 ** _Well, how'd you like it? Again, review, follow, all that wonderful stuff, and check out mine and Hatter's other stuff. You'll enjoy it._**

 ** _\- Discordant Night_**


	4. Notice of Hiatus

To all who have followed my stories over the years:

I realize that I have given life to a great many number of characters in a plethora of worlds, and I thank you for being with me on that journey. However, life is getting rather hectic for me, and I find it harder and harder to write. I can no longer provide you all with the updates to the stories you desire, nor can I juggle my writings and my personal life successfully.

It is with a heavy heart that I must wish you all farewell, for until further notice, I will be putting all of my stories on a Permanent Hiatus status, and some will slip into Abandoned territory. This does not mean that I am abandoning my friends and characters. At this time, I simply cannot put words to paper while still maintaining my stability in life.

Here is a list of all my stories that will be on Permanent Hiatus:

 _Phantom Rebirth_

 _I Am Number Three_ series

 _Angel Fowl: The Next Fowl_

 _Hunting Tiburon_

 _No More Nightmares_ rewrite

Of the above, I plan on continuing them all. However, I will not promise a timeline on when they will be finished. It may be next year that I will finish one, it may be five years from now. I will do my best to complete them all, but if push comes to shove, I will put all but _I Am Number Three_ up for adoption.

Thank you all for your support over the years. I'm honored to have called you friend.

\- Discordant Night / Koi


End file.
